User talk:Jukka the Sling
If you need help with anything on the wiki, ask me below! Please make sure to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~), which will magically transform into your username and the date posted, or by using the signature button. Thanks! Hi Hi TheAwsoemaidensy (talk) 17:15, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! --Jukka the Sling (talk) 18:42, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Blog posts Thanks for ur welcome.... I'll be looking forward to help..... But how m I suppose to create a blog?.... Sry.. AnonymousGuyss (talk) 18:08, August 30, 2018 (UTC) re: Searching for users Thanks Jukka. Stonework (talk) 06:31, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Face reveals Hi Jukka, I need your help. Does this count as a non-permitted face reveal by a minor? https://mazerunner.wikia.com/d/p/3148110465335305894 It's also here: https://mazerunner.wikia.com/d/p/3148110465335305923 Thanks. Stonework (talk) 18:49, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Jukka Stonework (talk) 18:49, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Fanfiction Hei Jukka the Sling, am I allowed to add some fanfiction somewhere in this wiki? Or would that be considered as a despiseable act of violence against the glorious creation of J.D.? Ivy Adrews (talk) 08:22, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Hei again, You said: Make sure the story abides by the wiki rules. :) What rules would that be? Ivy Adrews (talk) 13:53, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Unable to contribute Hei Jukka, what's the problem with my account? Why can't I make any contributions? Merry ChristmasIvy Adrews (talk) 08:28, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Hei Jukka, the problem seems to have mysteriously dissolved. Now everything is fine again. Problem was that I couldn't post anything on any page - not my own user page nor characters. Only possible action was discussions and talk. But now it seems to be settled. Thanks anyway and have a wonderful christmas time.Ivy Adrews (talk) 17:05, December 26, 2018 (UTC) There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been canceled as a precaution against session hijacking. Go back to the previous page, reload that page and then try again. Do you guys have a problem with early-morning-in-germany-activity on this wiki? Frohe Weihnachten Ivy Adrews (talk) 07:25, December 27, 2018 (UTC) . Hei Jukka, thanks a million for unblocking me. I swear I have no idea how I caused the ban, but I'll be a lot more careful now. Ivy Adrews (talk) 10:49, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi and thanks for letting me know about your help if i need it!!! Discussion board Hei Jukka, since they re-decorated the discussion board I can only look at it. But I can't post anything nor can I reply to other posts, not even read new posts. The bloody board just keeps loading for hours. Am I the only one confronted with this challenge? Because the other Gladers keep discussing and posting, only I'm out. Do you think this could be fixed any time soon? The Ivy Raven (talk) 05:40, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Is that helpful? Hei Jukka, please check the "Keeper" page. I am somewhat confused about the miles-long link. The Ivy Raven (talk) 07:40, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Request hi! i was just wondering if the maze runner wiki is still accepting affiliate requests? The Maze Runner Roleplay Wiki has being waiting just over a month now for a reply (since April 21st). It would be appreciated if the request for affiliation could be acknowledged, although we don't accuse you of purposely ignoring the request as we know how busy the wikia can be at times. Thanks <3 Saddle Up Homos We Got A War To Win 13:33, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Problem posting discussions with pictures Yo, umm...I've having a problem posting discussions with pictures. it says it's not saving the discussion when I try to post it. I was wondering if you could do something to help. it might just be me, I don't know. um..yea. -TheIvyTrio4Life aka Ivy Discussion board Greetings, I am Reverb frost a Global Discussion Moderator and a community councillor. Id like to help this wiki with Discussion board activities. I can see that there are currently no active moderators on the wiki and that the wiki gets quite a lot of active users who occastionally spam and troll the wiki. I have some experience with moderation and i am a big fan of Maze Runner franchise. It is one of my favourites. Leave a message on my wall for any questions on the matter or otherwise. Reverb frost (talk) 11:22, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Hello once again. So I have a lot of things planned for the wiki. Many users are treating TMR wiki as a safe zone to talk about any and all wikis. While that is good, it attracts a lot of spam and we technically have wikis for them. Like recently there was a Role play post for Percy Jackson. I am not aganist it but I think that things like this should be on their respective wikis. So my first and foremost plan is to get down with users and discuss with them on how to stop or limit off topic posts and create more on topic posts, after all this is TMR wiki. :Secondly I have seen some spammers on this wiki who have been here for a very long time and keep coming and going and troubling the users a lot. So I would like to help put a stop to it permanently. Here is an example of a spammer that attacked the Discussion Board 3 days ago (example ). :And for all this I have to take some actions for which I would need B'crate rights. So if you could promote me to B'crate, I will be good to go and help this wiki to become the best of itself where users are happy and safe. Reverb frost (talk) 15:05, June 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Just pinging back incase you missed this notification. Reverb frost (talk) 13:07, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I see you have given me only Admin rights. Woyld you mind changing that to B'crate? Would really appreciate that! Because there are certain activities that i cannot perfirm without B'crate rights. Thank you so much!Reverb frost (talk) 19:31, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot! Reverb frost (talk) 01:22, June 18, 2019 (UTC) new discussion Admin Dear Jukka, we have a big challenge concerning our new admin, Reverb Frost. I get that he's assigned to get some order in that wild growing community, but the way he does so destroys all and everything that made this app so good. People are leaving already. He tries to to install his authority on pure force, by deleting posts, blocking and banishing users. The way he introduced himself got some people triggered, so some of crossed some lines they shouldn't have crossed. But they apologized, and he does not seem to bring peace back. His keeper is in the very same line, none of the two seem to understand our points. I get that maybe we need an admin. But is there a possibility to change the person who does the job? Since I can't see there will be peace between him and them. Us. Right now it feels a bit like the 1930s in Germany. People don't dare to talk because they fear they get banished. People leave because there is no living in that app anymore. Is there anything you could do? Loki Ragnarock would propose to be an admin, or I could do that, too. If it needs to be a Wiki Community official, is there someone else who could start off anew, a bit more caring and appreciating? Please note that this is no hate post against Reverb Frost. I just don't believe we can go on like this any more. Thanks. The Ivy Raven (talk) 13:59, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, Jukka. I try the same on the discussion board. Things really need to calm down. I just think that even an admin can be too strict at times. Even if users freak out and panic because they feel someone takes their home and family away. This Fandom might never have been intended to be neither home nor family, but that's what it has become to them. Being all strict about it does not help them. I know that Reverb will read this too. He follows every our steps. It is really creepy. Thanks again. The Ivy Raven (talk) 23:00, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :I am sorry Ivy Raven but I don't see you mentioning the part where all users ganged up on me when i simply tried to reach out and discuss things. I don't see you mentioning the part where you were creating things into a war cry and spamming the entire discussion board with it. I don't see the part where users literally gave me death threats amd asked.me to commit suicide or die or fo to hell or that they will kill me if i don't go away just because I was trying to help everyone understand that this is TMR wiki and not social media where you can do anything at will and not be held accountable for rule breaking. And you were one of these users too. :@Jukka I would strongly request you to please disregard this request. The way these users are acting, if we end up giving them admin rigjts, they will not only destroy the discussion board but also the main wiki. Reverb frost (talk) 16:54, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Hello Jukka, you say that you did not expect ne to remove the non-TMR category but you did not mention to keep it either. You just said do what can be done. Now to me it would be follow the guidelines establoshed there and do what needs to be done to follow them. I havent properly banned users yet. They have been temporarily blocked because of multiple abusing. You expect me to allow users to abuse? I even warned them on muktople occasions. Also I am quite disheartened to see that you are expecting me to not take any actions while they are allowed to do whatever they want? They are allowed to say that they will kill me if tyey see me. Ivy Raven was one of these users. I started to go tyere and discuss with users how and what to do next but befire i could ecplain myself, everyome started making assumptions and creating posts with misinfirmed comclusions that I am destroying everything. What is everything? Like some of them including Raven here have painted the aituation so badly that it can be understood only when somene reads what is happening here. I deal with issues like this kn a daily basis. I am an admin on eay too many wikis. I am not power hungry that I want to come here and show my power. I am purely here to help. So you may have not mentioned me how to help here but go ahead. Tell me what am i to do? As for stonework they said that they did not have time for administration. If you want i can give them their rights back but it would not be advicable. And one last thing before i conclude my message, i would really appreciate if you actually saw and read all the posts on the discussion board and then devided who is right and who is wrong instead of just lisening to someone. Just let me know what do you want me to don if not follow the coummunity guidelines and how do you wuh it to be implemented preferable in detail so that there is no cinfusion in future. Reverb frost (talk) 01:55, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Hei Jukka, I hate this petty discussion, but I feel the need to express my point of view. This is what I wrote to Reverb frost: "You are moving on thin ice, Mister. I never ever threatened anyone ever. And the worst abusing word I used on you is Rat Man. That is not nice, I have to admit, and I do my very best to be more polite. If you have read my recent posts and comments you must realize that. To me it seems like you by now only see one writhing mass of fangirls rebelling against you, threatening you. Again, have you read the recent posts? Do you acknowledge that some Gladers are willing to negotiate?But I also fear - yes, that is true - that you only recently started to watch the movies, never read the books. Well, good on yer. This is not about who of us is the bigger fan. But, coincidence or not, you are all of a sudden a Maze Runner fan like all of us when you want to become our Admin. You who have admin rights to a large number of Wikis/discussion boards. Since you mentioned the expression "power hungry" before, yes, that is what this strongly feels like.I have handled this fandom discussion quite well before you came. Without admin rights, just with talking and convincing. I can even convince my Gladers to be more rule-abiding. If you can't be a bit less almighty and a bit more kind, then I challenge you." I have the trust and love of my fellow Gladers, and I am on nearly every day. I know I too could make this discussion board a bit tidier and more according to rules. But there will be no more fear, no more threats and no more hating. My Glader kids are scared. That is why they lash out and cross borders. I never wanted to be their leader, oft as they have proposed me. But if need be, I could be a better Admin. Loki Ragnarok would be perfect, too, only he has not so much time to be on. He could be Admin or Keeper (again, if need be), because he too is a very calming and caring person. If you have any further questions about how he or I would face the challenges that our Fandom has been facing, just ask. I feel this message is far too long by now, anyway. I tried to calm everybody, and to smoothe things down and come to an accord with Reverb frost. But frosty the debate is and it stays, and that is not good for our community. Please, Jukka, my Gladers need your help. I am sorry that you must be bothered with this so much. Hope things will turn out for the best soon. Kind greetings, The Ivy Raven (talk) 07:25, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Your points are baseless. The only reason why users "worship" you is becaysd you have been here before them. And i am a fan of TMR. I have no words foryour petty name calling and lying. I'll let Jukka come back and discuss the futurr of the discussion board with them. Loki is a usrr who faces issues based on their mental health. A person who isn't completely stabble and gets depressed quite often, sjould not be given responsibilities because it works and negatively affects their health. There mental state isn't stable. Something he mentioned himself. You are namung him because ye is your friend. And the diacussion board users don't belong to you. This is a fan made site fir the fans. Chillax. Don't start claiming things for yourself. From tye day one i am doing one thing and that is follwoing the guidelines. I tried my level best to diacuss the implementations but users like you created the matter worse and worse by making multiple posts and ranting on me and miabehaving. Calling me a mistake. Do yiu know what does thaf phrase mean? And yss i am an admin and a moderator on many Fandoms and i am proud of it. Go to anyone one of these fandoms and ask about me. You will onlu get a positive response. It is certain users like ivy raven whi have potrayed me qrong and a negative character in thsi scenario just for following the rules of tge community. Reverb frost (talk) 08:15, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey Jukka, I'm sure my fellow gladers are quite upset about the fact that an admin came and changed everything. But was it a right way to show their unhappiness? Breaking guidelines, spamming with hate messages on Reverb, and willing to create a war rather than handle the situation with peace. Now, Was it right for the users to say that they will do whatever they want on the Dboard? Was the Dboard designed to chat with people and their problems online? The users would share personal info, age, location, everything (as they themselves claimed they will do anything there and noone should stop them), will it be fine? The forum is public and such behaviors can lead to cyber issues as well. So, whatever steps Reverb is taking, it's for the benefit of users only. Also, if they are literally going to post anything on Dboard like hi, bye then what's the difference between a Dboard and Snapchat? The Dboard was designed to discuss their respective subjects which it should discuss (TMR in our case). So, I just request pls have a look on Dboard and how it breaks the no 1guideline to be civil. All I'm asking is Reverb is doing his job well and believe me I have seen him working on other wikis as well and he definitely is not the one who seek power but rather come forward to help wikis. The number of wikis he mods and admins is enough to let anyone know how well he is doing his job. Thanks. Newt Strike (talk) 08:50, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey Jukka, ::Just letting you know how users are treating me https://mazerunner.fandom.com/wiki/User:KILLREVERB?useskin=oasis and https://mazerunner.fandom.com/f/u/39873341 Reverb frost (talk) 14:44, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hello once again. It would be ok. You need not make a post. It seems that we all are working progressively to find a middle path. But if needed I will request you to make necessary posts. As for blocks, I will be sure to be as easy on them as possible with block time not more than a day or two in case where users are severly violating rules as a cool off time. Thank you so much for looking into this matter! Your help and support is much appreciated! Reverb frost (talk) 18:33, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Discussion announcement I think it would be better if you made an announcement on the discussion board saying that you appointed me as an admin and that all I am doing is perfectly what the guidelines demand of me. https://mazerunner.fandom.com/f/p/3148110465335314121 This is nonsensical. Reverb frost (talk) 02:28, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Maze Runner Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! Additionally, I am happy to inform you that Fandom will be upgrading to a more modern version of MediaWiki, the platform that powers your wiki. You can read more about it in this blog post. —idekmandy 20:05, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Off-topic Comment Hey there Jukka the Sling! I am Dave, a Community Councilor here at fandom. I was doing what I do best (patrolling wikis randomly) when I came across this comment. I was told by the text above the comments to report this content, so here you go. Cheers, — Harrypotterexpert101 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/0a/Council-icon-FANDOM.svg (talk) 00:54, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:55, July 10, 2019 (UTC) HELP!!! ok, this guy named JelloBoyM or something like that has been making false edits constantly, and gave him 2 warnings, he doesnt bother to even read them. plz do something about it. thx you. Redzaveon43 (talk) 22:13, September 6, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Talk page Redzaveon43 is vadilizing the pages i edit plaese tell him to stop thank you. Jelloboy read this. Ok, your misunderstanding, im not vandilizing anything. your edits are FALSE. Redzaveon43 (talk) 22:15, September 6, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Talk page for jello Hi thank you fof telling me i will not try to false info but if you read the books a boy with black hair and freckles is a keeper JelloboyM (talk) 14:47, September 7, 2019 (UTC)thank you jelloboyM JelloboyM (talk) 14:56, September 7, 2019 (UTC) When i try to edit the zart page it blocks me and said you are blocked for inaproppriate language by i was ading a picture thank you jelloboyM JelloboyM (talk) 15:55, September 7, 2019 (UTC) they are still characters like if i a child dident have a name would you leave them JelloboyM (talk) 16:01, September 7, 2019 (UTC) if they were off topic you can delete them but they exist in the film so please dont delte them we can keep on editing them and find names to let me keep on editing these pages. JelloboyM (talk) 19:44, September 7, 2019 (UTC) I wont create anymore because theyer are nomore unamed gladers just dont delete those. thank you Fix or delete your unnamed gladers jello, (just delete them plz) I noticed that 80% of your "Unnamed Gladers" are already-named gladers, anyways you don't need unnamed gladers, and again......put capitilazation, i have to keep fixing that or deleting it time after time, and then it gets added back, still with no capitals. Addae isn't even on the wall. Who is john? where'd you get that, wheres proof? Check your photos. Read this plz, im dying over here XD. Redzaveon43 (talk) 16:52, September 23, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 ;:I kind of agree with Redzaveon, these unnamed Gladers are of no use to the wiki's content. Also Jellboy badly creates a page, with no links or smaller cases all the time. I request you to review these unnamed Gladers once and keep only those who seem relevant which according to me is noone. Many thanks. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 17:53, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Admin Rights ::Greatz! You are back. I literally wrote a short blog post to maintain the quality of wiki and was monitoring the wiki on daily basis. Now that you are back, I'm glad I can have peace for sometime. Lol. Also, lemme know if I could be of any help. Also, I was wondering if you could give me admin rights on here. So that, I could delete pages with fanon information and could take necessary steps in your absence. Btw, I'm a GDM and a local mod on here. I manage the discussion and I think I could be of some use to main wiki as well. Lemme know. It's alright, if your answer is no. That won't stop me from helping out this community:) [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 14:30, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot. Can I get the bureaucrat rights as well, only if you don't mind? [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 14:51, September 24, 2019 (UTC) JelloboyM (talk) 16:11, October 5, 2019 (UTC) I got a question there are glader pages named gary carter and alvan i dont see them on the name wall and nobody mentions them i think someone made them up thanks -jello JelloboyM (talk) 16:14, October 5, 2019 (UTC) more gladers i think are non-canon bob,fynn,marc,ric Re: Bureaucrat Rights Hey, thank you for that. I would keep an eye for reliable members to see the main wiki. Although I too give some occassional looks on main site. So, that would be fine. Thanks again. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 08:33, January 14, 2020 (UTC)